Unexpected
by eiradis
Summary: A series of Harry/Pansy drabbles, written for the dyno drabbles community on LJ.
1. Finding Comfort in Unexpected Places

**A/N: **This is a series of three unrelated drabbles, written for the dyno_drabbles community on LJ. The pairing for October was Harry/Pansy, not my usual thing, but I decided to give it a try. I'm posting the first two drabbles, the third will be added after this week's reveal sometime during the weekend.

* * *

**Finding Comfort in Unexpected Places**  
**  
**

Pansy watched as Draco and Astoria completed their binding ceremony. She hadn't been with Draco for several years already, but still something in her withered away and died. Anger at her own weakness bubbled up in her chest. She blinked away a tear and cursed quietly.

She was surprised when a warm hand landed on her bare shoulder. Turning around, she saw the most unlikely of all faces; Harry Potter was looking at her with a concerned smile on his lips. All her pent-up anger exploded as she violently twisted away from his touch.

'I don't need your pity, Potter!' Pansy hissed, glaring at him. He just put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

'I'm not offering, Parkinson. You looked as if you needed some company.'

'Won't your precious girlfriend be mad at you for consorting with the Bitch of Slytherin?' she sneered. Potter's smile faded somewhat.

'Ah, that. You see, I haven't been with Ginny for a while. I always thought we'd end up together, but it didn't really work out. She is marrying Neville next week.' He nodded towards the dance floor and Pansy saw Ginny Weasley and that oaf Longbottom dancing and gazing at each other starry-eyed. She couldn't restrain the wry smile that curved her lips. Oh, the irony.

'It is weird watching your old sweetheart with someone else,' Potter sighed. 'I am not in love with her anymore, but still…'

'Marriage makes it final, doesn't it?' Pansy finished for him. He nodded, still watching the dancing couples. Pansy made a quick decision and grabbed his hand.

'We have to stop brooding, Potter. We are not some sniveling Hufflepuffs. Come, let's get a drink; the least we can do is get pissed on expensive liquor.'

***

Pansy still couldn't fathom how she ended up at the Weasley-Longbottom wedding. She was scanning the crowd when a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

'Potter,' she said without turning around.

'Parkinson. May I have this dance?'

Resigned, she took his hand and they twirled around the dance floor, earning puzzled glances from everyone. Pansy didn't care, because suddenly the feeling of Potter's arms wrapped around her was inexplicably right. And when he leaned down and kissed her, it surprised her as much as anyone else, but that didn't make it any less real.

'I hope you didn't do this just to piss off your ex, Potter,' she growled quietly when they came up for air.

'I did it because I wanted to. Now shut up, I want to kiss you again.'

* * *

**A/N: This drabble was voted runner-up for round one, prompt****: must include the phrase '**it surprised her as much as anyone else, but that didn't make it any less real'


	2. A New Perspective

**A/N: **This drabble was voted runner-up for round 2, prompt: I gotta know the girl behind the mask

**A New Perspective**

Harry was nearing the library when he heard someone laughing. Something made him stop and peek around the corner, just to see who was the owner of the rich, ringing laughter. He balked at the sight.

Parkinson. Where was the sneer? Where was the derisive cackle that always grated on his ears? She was standing next to the door of the library, evidently laughing at something Daphne Greengrass had said and that transformed her completely. There were dimples on her cheeks and the pug nose he always made fun of looked cute. Her usually cool eyes were shining with mirth as she took great gulps of air, holding her stomach.

Someone stumbled into him and propelled them both forward, forcing Harry to school his features and walk towards the library as if he had just arrived. He glanced at the girls, just to see Parkinson glowering down his nose at him, throwing back her hair in disdain. But he knew that the Pansy he had secretly watched moments ago was somewhere in there and felt a pang of loss. Despite his better judgment, he wanted to see her again.


	3. Shelter Me With Kisses

**Shelter Me With Kisses**

Pansy raised her hood and Apparated to Diagon-Alley. She hoped that no one would recognise her in the plain black cloak, but as soon as she made two steps, an Auror approached her with a stern look.

'Please, remove your hood, miss. Standard security procedure.'

She cursed under her breath but resignedly followed the order. The Auror's face turned into an ugly sneer as soon as he recognised her.

'I can't believe you dare to show your face in public, Parkinson.'

'I _was_ wearing a hood, you moron! Now let me pass!'

Pansy walked on, trying to ignore the whispers and the stares. _"Wasn't she the one who wanted to give Harry Potter to the Deatheaters?"_ She was nearing the apothecary, when something wet hit her cheek. She turned around and saw several boys leering at her, one of them cleaning his muddy hand.

'How does it feel to have mud thrown at you, bitch?'

The door of the apothecary behind her clicked and she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a soft voice murmur, 'I'm sorry I didn't believe it was so bad.'

The whelps' grins froze as Harry Potter glared at them and at everyone who had gathered to watch.

'How many of you people fought in the war? What gives you the right to judge her on my behalf? Did I ask for it?'

He took out a handkerchief and wiped her face gently, kissing the reddened skin.

Someone in the crowd muttered, _'She put him under the Imperius, she did.'_ Harry turned in the voice's direction and growled.

'This here is the woman I love. Live with it or choke on your own bile, I couldn't care less.'

He gathered Pansy closer and captured her mouth, ignoring the outraged gasps.

'Let's go home, Pans. I got your ingredients.'

**A/N** Written to prompt 3, must be titled 'Shelter Me Wth Kisses' and inspired my the same phrase.

That was all for Harry/Pansy. I had fun exploring the ship, I hope you had fun reading.


End file.
